Will of the Kami
by KeiMeansStyle
Summary: When Ren was born, she inherited the duty of protecting the Shikon no Tama from her mom, the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Just days before her birthday, she comes up with a wish that she thinks will get rid of the jewel. However, when she makes the wish, weird things start to happen. Eventually, she finds herself 1000 years in the past- in another girl's body!
1. Full Summary

**A/N: Here's the extended summary for _Will of the Kami_.**

* * *

Story Title: Will of the Kami ~Shoujo Onmyouji Redone~

Author: KeiMeansStyle, otherwise known as Kei (KMS on dA)

Fandom(s): Inuyasha/Shounen Onmyouji

Genre: Adventure, drama

Rating: T

Summary: When Ren was born, she inherited the duty of protecting the Shikon no Tama from her mom, the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Just days before her birthday, she comes up with a wish that she thinks will get rid of the jewel. However, when she makes the wish, weird things start to happen. Eventually, she finds herself 1000 years in the past- in another girl's body! Will she ever get used to life in the past? What sort of adventures will she have? Read and find out!

Main Characters: Ren Higurashi, Abe no Seimei, Abe no Masahiro, Mokkun

Other Characters: Kagome, Shen and too many others to list

Warnings: Occasional swearing, time travel, Japanese terms, and _lots _of OCs.


	2. Becoming Hisana

**A/N: Here's the first redone chapter of Shoujo Onmyouji, now called Will of the Kami. I've worked long and hard on it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Becoming Hisana**

"Mom! Dad!" Ren shouted, bursting through the door into the kitchen, panting for breath. Both her mom Kagome and her dad Shen were working to cook food for the Higurashi Festival, which was to be held the next night. The two of them paused in their actions to turn to their daughter.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked her daughter, seeing her long black hair disheveled and her body covered in sweat, panting as if she had just run a marathon. Ren shook her head, still panting for breath, and spoke in between pants, "Tommorrow- festival- fireworks- time- speak- mind."

Kagome sighed and turned to her husband. "Shen, dear, would you mind cooking by yourself for a while?" He shook his head, and Kagome smiled kindly.

"Thank you very much, dear," she said, turning back to her daughter, who was no longer out of breath. "So, honey, what were you saying?"

"Tomorrow, at the festival, right before the fireworks, I would like to be given a couple of minutes to speak, if you don't mind." Kagome looked even more confused than before.

"What about?" Ren shook her head.

"I'd like to wait until tomorrow to tell you." Kagome frowned.

"A secret," she mumbled under her breath. Then, speaking up louder, she asked, "Is it important?"

Ren nodded. "Definitely. More than you could even know, mom." Kagome blinked at how serious her daughter was, but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, honey," she said, "But no more than five minutes, okay?"

Ren grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Thanks, mom!" Then, she hugged her mom and rushed back out of the kitchen, this time so fast that she was no more than a blur. Kagome shook her head in amusement as Shen wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Such a handful," she sighed. "She spends too much time with her nieces; they're starting to rub off on her."

Shen, with his chin on his wife's shoulder nodded. "It's hard to believe that she's almost 290."

Kagome giggled in agreement and turned in her husband and mate's arms to kiss him, before pulling back.

"Now, let's get back to cooking!"

* * *

The next day at the festival, everybody who attended seemed to have a bunch of fun. Finally, though, the time for the fireworks had arrived, and it was time for Ren to make the announcement. She was standing in front of all of the people who had come to the festival. All of the humans were at the front of the crowd due to their inferior hearing, while the youkai were at the back of the crowd. All of them were whispering amongst themselves, wondering what Ren wanted to say. With everybody talking about her, Ren was starting to get nervous. As she fiddled with the sleeve of her miko-fuku, she decided that now was as good a time as any to start speaking.

"Uh..." The youkai stopped whispering, but the humans kept right on with the gossip. Ren was a bit upset with that. She had an important announcement to make, and they were too busy gossiping to pay attention!

"HEY!" she shouted, catching all the humans by surprise and causing the youkai to flinch at the volume of her voice. Thankfully, the humans stopped talking and were completely focused on her. Ren smiled mentally when she saw them all looking at her. "That's better," she said to herself.

"Now," she began, a bit louder than before so that the humans could hear her, "My name is Higurashi Hakuren, also called Ren, and I'm Kagome's daughter. As you should know, I have inherited the duty to protect the Shikon no Tama from her. Now, we have been protecting it since 1550, and we will continue to protect it until somebody can get rid of it. As we all know, the only way to get rid of the Shikon no Tama is to make an unselfish wish."

"So?" A girl shouted from among the crowd of humans. "We knew that already!"

Ren sighed. "I know that you already know that, _Naomi, _and I'd appreciate it if you let me finish." Raising her voice again, she finished speaking.

"I think I know what the right wish is."

Everybody was shocked when she said that. Some shouted about how she was lying, while others whispered about what it might be. But, just as Ren was about to call them to attention again, her mom appeared in front of her, startling Ren into takng a step back.

"Please don't do this, honey. You know there's no right wish." Ren shook her head and took another step back, pulling the jewel out of her sleeve.

"I have to do this, mom. Gomen." She smiled sadly.

"I love you, mom, and I'm sorry if I ruin the festival." Then she took a deep breath in an attempt to make herself less nervous and, holding the jewel in both hands, she closed her eyes and made the wish.

"I wish that the will of the kami be done."

Everybody looked away as they saw the Shikon flash, and when they looked back, Ren was gone.

* * *

Ren found herself floating in a very strange blackness after making the wish. It was pitch black and totally silent. It would have been comforting if she had been in a different situation. She couldn't sense anything anywhere around her, and it left her on edge.

Suddenly, she sensed somebody's presence. She spun around to face them, and who she saw shocked her.

"Midoriko-sama?" The woman smiled, and Ren noticed that she almost looked like her mom.

"Yes, Ren," she said, "I'm surprised that you recognized me."

Ren shook her head. "They have a picture of you in the textbooks, Midoriko-sama."

Midoriko smiled. "Of course."

"So, I suppose you're here to give me the bad news." Midoriko nodded in confirmation, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Midoriko bowed her head. "I'm sorry, my daughter, for what must be." Ren tilted her head in confusion before it hit her.

"It was the wrong wish." Midoriko shook her head.

"No, my daughter, it was the right wish. The jewel is now gone, and I am finally free. For that, I thank you. But..." She trailed off, as if trying to figure out how to phrase the rest of her sentence, before shaking her head.

"The kami have plans for you, young miko."

Ren was confused, and though she knew it would probably be unpleasant, her curiosity got the better of her. "Plans?" she asked.

"Indeed," Midoriko confirmed, "Plans. Fantastic plans. You are being... sent away, I suppose."

"Sent away? To where? And why?"

Midoriko chuckled. "To the past," she replied, "Far in the past. To before even your mother's name was known."

Ren sensed the "but" coming and asked, not too politely, "What's the catch?"

Midoriko smiled sadly. "You shall no longer be yourself, nor shall you remember until the kami decide you shall."

Ren gasped. "You mean I won't remember Mom or Dad? Or any of my friends?"

"I am afraid not, my daughter," Midoriko replied, pity evident in her voice. "But fear not, for you shall one day remember them."

Ren bowed her head, tears forming in her eyes. She would take the consequences, no matter how bad they were. It was her responsibility, and she knew she couldn't avoid it.

Midoriko smiled and touched her forehead. "Go now, my daughter," she said, "And remember, this is the will of the kami."

Then Ren was blinded by a flash of white light, and everything went black once again.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground in an unfamiliar place with an equally unfamiliar woman standing above her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what had happened and furrowed her brow when she found she couldn't remember. _Anything. _She couldn't remember who she was, where she was, or what had happened, and it left her feeling empty.

She blinked in shock as the woman from before hugged her, sobbing, "Hisana! You're alright!"

She tilted her head and asked "Where am I? Who are you?"

The woman pulled back, shock and worry plain on her face.

"I'm your mother, Hisana, and this is your home."

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap! Thank you for reading, and be sure to review!**


	3. Remembrance

**A/N: I apologize for any OOC–ness, but none of the Shounen Onmyouji characters belong to me, and I suck at portraying characters that don't belong to me.**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter of Will of the Kami. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

Hisana knelt on a mat next to her mother, both of whom had their heads bowed in respect to the elderly man in front of them. Her mother (at least, that's who she claimed she was; Hisana honestly couldn't remember her) had insisted on meeting him about her "circumstances." Her mother had not told her who the man was, only that he could "help her with her predicament." So the two of them sat in front of the old man, bowing to him.

The old man said to them, "Please don't bow; it makes me feel old." So the two of them sat up; Hisana's face blank, her mother's vividly displaying her worry.

As Hisana's eyes met the man's, a strange tingle went down her spine. The feeling seemed vaguely familiar to her, but without her memories, she couldn't place it. Then, something to the man's left caught her eye and she turned to inspect it. It turned out to be a man with long blue hair and dressed oddly. Their eyes met, and the man's hostile gaze sent shivers down her spine, so she turned her eyes back to the old man, just as he began to speak.

"Now, Yukie-dono," he said to Hisana's mother, "What could be so important that you requested counsel so urgently?"

Yukie wrung her hands in her lap before she spoke. "I'm worried about Hisana, Seimei-dono," she said, worry coating every inch of her voice.

"And what might the problem be?" he asked. Yukie took a deep breath before explaining the situation to him.

"Well," she began, "Just yesterday, Hisana and her sister were play outdoors when Hisana just... collapsed. I ushered her sister back indoors and quickly went to Hisana's side. It almost seemed as if she were asleep, so I shook her in an attempt to wake her."

She paused to take a deep breath before she continued. "Just as I was about to cry, she opened her eyes. But I immediately noticed that something was off."

"And what might that be?" Seimei asked. Hisana bowed her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath herself in an attempt to lessen her sudden anxiety as her mother continued.

"Hisana was staring at me with a blank look on her face, as if she didn't recognize me. It almost seemed as if she had hit her head. And then I realized..."

Yukie met Seimei's eyes for the first time as she said, "Her eyes had changed color, from brown to blue."

She dropped her gaze and wrung her hands again. "When I hugged her in relief, she asked who I was, and where we were. She can't remember anything at all, and I fear she is being possessed by some sort of malicious youkai."

Seimei turned to look at the girl Hisana as her mother bowed and said, "Please, Seimei-dono, help her!"

The old man chuckled and shook his head. "If it is possession, then it is a very strong youkai, strong enough that I cannot sense it. However, I do not wish to take any chances. She shall remain here, under my watchful eye, so as to prevent any harm that may come to her or you."

"Thank you so much, Seimei-dono!" Yukie seemed very close to tears as she bowed. "I shall be forever grateful!" As she straightened up, she said, "I shall bring Hisana's things, so as to make her more comfortable! Please excuse me!" She didn't even wait for Seimei to acknowledge her statement before rushing out, leaving just him and Hisana behind.

After she left, the blue man began to complain about Hisana, calling her weak and a bunch of other things. Hisana blushed and bowed to him. "I am truly sorry that I have caused so much trouble."

Seimei shook his head with a chuckle. "It is no trouble, my dear! I've been expecting you!"

Hisana blinked in surprise. "You have?" Seimei just nodded and stood.

"I'll show you to your room." And she followed, wondering what her stay would be like.

* * *

Her room, she found, was much like the one her mother had said was hers back at "their home." It wasn't much, but she still thought it was pleasant. As soon as she saw it, she had smiled, bowed, and thanked Seimei-dono for his generosity. He, as before, had simply chuckled and waved it off as if it were nothing.

A fleeting thought flew through her head as she thought about it. _He's just like Kagome..._ But then it was gone, and she didn't even remember having the thought in the first place.

Just after that thought disappeared, pain burst in her skull and she slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

Hisana found herself floating in a vast darkness. She couldn't see or hear anything around her, and it left her on edge. It almost seemed familiar, but she honestly couldn't place it...

"Time flies, does it not, my daughter?"

Hisana spun around to face the owner of the voice and gasped. "It's you!"

Midoriko smiled kindly and walked up to Hisana slowly, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. "It's already time to remember, my dear."

Then there was a flash of light, and everything went truly black for Hisana.

* * *

When she awoke from... whatever it was, she saw her mother standing over her and, ignoring her mother's worry, she hugged her mom with a laugh. "I remember now, mother!"

Her mother, through her tears, smiled and hugged her daughter back, glad that she was back to normal.

Seimei, from the doorway, cleared his throat, startling both of the females into looking at him. Yukie smiled and hugged her daughter again while still looking at him. "She remembers now, Seimei-dono!"

Seimei smiled for a moment before speaking. "That may be, Yukie-dono, however, the youkai possessing her may still remain within her, so she will still remain here until I deem it safe for her to return." Yukie frowned.

"But-"

"Mother," Hisana interrupted, "Seimei-dono is right. I may still be possessed. And it's safer to have me remain here, away from the people I care about, so that they don't come to harm."

"But Hisana-"

"I love you, mother. Please, just do as Seimei-dono says."

Yukie sighed and hugged Hisana again. "Alright, Hisana. I love you too. I'll miss you."

Hisana hugged her mother back. "I'll miss you as well, mother."

With a sob, Yukie released her daughter and stood, removing something fom her back with a sniffle. "Here are your things, Hisana. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Hisana put on a fake smile to reassure her mother. "I promise I will, mother."

With another sob, her mother said "goodbye" and left.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting better at writing long chapters, aren't I? I normally write less than 1,000 words, but both chapters of this story are longer than that.**

**Please be sure to review. All of my stories together have gotten... one review total. So I won't even think of updating until I get reviews! Got it? Good!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of _Will of the Kami._ Until next time!**


End file.
